Question: Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.6 = $
Answer: $0.6=6\,\text{tenths}=\dfrac{6}{10}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than tenths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fifths. $0.6=\dfrac{3}{5}$